Sticking Together
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: A short sequel for Ripped Apart. Now that all danger has disappeared, Ciel has a new worry: how to make it so taht he wouldn't lose the person he wants to stay with? Summary sucks, as usual. The story itself is better.
1. Prologue: The Hate

**First things first. As you should know, this is a sequel for Ripped Apart and though it's not likely to be long, or maybe because of that, you need to read Ripped Apart to understand what's going on.  
**

**And now - more rant. I was blamed for making Ciel too... _soft..._ at the end of the story. Let me be clear: No, EspirituDelMar, it's not like he just "suddenly became soft", and no, Sebastian didn't lose his fear. He is still aware of what is Ciel capable of (not fully, though) and he does fear Ciel. He only doesn't show it. When he refused to wear a mask and said he's _not afraid, _he wasn't talking about the fear of Ciel. He was talking about the fear of the Guild; I'll be blunt - the outlaw organisation doesn't posses much threat for him. If he wanted, he could take on pretty much anyone (excluding his Lordship) and defeat them (I never said anything about an easy fight, though; it might be deadly if he tried).**

**As for Ciel, he didn't really weaken. The spot where Sebastian was standing was simply a spot where Ciel lowered his guard, because he's had a thing for Sebastian from the very first moment they met. However, Sebastian didn't know about it. And still doesn't. While he was trying to force Ciel into R-rated stuff, he believed he's playing with fire. He was betting his life. Except for that one time in Ciel's bedroom, Ciel could have killed Sebastian easily anytime he wanted. The thing is, he _didn't want to_.  
**

**These two do not trust each other, despite their feelings are mutual. I mean, what would you expect, the (let's say) person A is a skilled killer and could easily assassinate the person B, if there appeared someone to pay for either Sebastian's of Ciel's death. Not to mention that thanks to Sebastian's little show-off back there in the hall, the whole Guild is now probably aware of that the leader has a partner, and on top of all that, the partner is a man. Just imagine the consequences. What are all the criminals thinking now? What are they whispering in the shadows while getting drunk? **

"I looked up to him and I followed him, 'cause he's damn strong and a good leader. And now I found out I have been followin' a _fag_? That's fucked up."

**As I've said before, just _imagine _the consequences of one sentence that Sebastian blurted out without even thinking it through. The more of a closed group, the bigger prejudices. And the Guild is pretty closed, they do not let in just anyone and their career system is more complicated than you might even be able to imagine.  
**

**Now their whole world is against them. And they have to deal with themselves first, before they start fighting the world. They don't trust anyone, not even each other, I mentioned that, too.  
**

**This story focuses on their relationship and ignores things that don't have any influence on it. But that doesn't mean at all it's gonna be boring.**

**Okay, enough.**

**The curtain opens.**

**Now.**

* * *

_**Prologue: The Hate  
**_

Gay relationships were not exactly uncommon. More and more boys or men appeared on the streets, holding hands shamelessly, hugging or even kissing. They insisted they have nothing to be ashamed of, and if we have nothing that would say the opposite, we might as well say it's true. That, however, doesn't explain why they were still hiding far from the most crowded places and one could see them only after searching for them.

That went only for normal society, though.

The Guild was more... conservative than the rest of the world. You could say they were like... like a tribe of dwarves hidden deep under the ground, if dwarves existed and were stinky, dirty and rude, or exactly the opposite - perfumed, clean and sleek, with perfect manners and polite until they stabbed you in the back. In fact, the Guild was so colorful it was nearly surprising. It had many members, and it was said the leader always met the person they decided to invite, or the person that wanted to join, it didn't matter. What mattered more was the situation the members found themselves in once they actually joined the organisation. Most of them lived in constant fear, dancing on their toes through fields of broken glass, watching the others. Despite of what the leader used to say, most of the members hoped to get higher on the imaginary ladder, just one little step closer to the higher-ups. They fought their rivals without any sign of mercy if it meant they have another body they can stand on and therefore be higher than the people that were on the same level.

Talking about levels - the 'level system' was something the Spectre thought of. There were thirteen levels. The smaller number, the higher level. And it wasn't easy to get even on the level thirteen. Who didn't have the right to claim he's a 'level' (no matter the number), well... was worse than the lowest scum. Level thirteen was the _lowest of scum_, and they were happy they were able to climb there. Nobody had to have a level to be a member, and yet... still, the Spectre checked on every single person before letting them join. And nobody entered the Guild with a level. The leader himself promoted his followers (or decided about their level at the beginning, when he made the Guild his own).

There hasn't been a single complaint.

Not a single one.

Until just recently.

Ciel... no, the Spectre, had noticed there's something off. Sure, he knew what is off, and let's face it, he _was _kind of irked because of that. What his Shadow did, that he basically declared he's in an intimate relationship with the leader himself... Ciel knew how this works. Assassinations, Drugs, Hacking and whoever else heard Sebastian, told about it somebody else. And the word spreaded like a forest fire in the middle of hot summer months. Within a week, the whole Guild knew: the Spectre is gay. And people were nervous. But Ciel couldn't care less about that, because there was not a single person in the whole country that could possibly hunt him down. And if somebody now tried to leave the guild, there were still people who didn't judge and were ready to follow a kill command.

Technically, he wasn't gay. He was a bisexual, but nobody asked him about that and right now, he was sleeping with a man, and just the one and nobody else, meaning - they could be considered lovers. However, Ciel didn't think of Sebastian as of someone trustworthy enough. He sort of trusted Finny, Bard and Mey, because those three were miraculously dumb in a sense, and so he left Lizzy with them. Plus, Lizzy and the others left the town, so they were safe. He didn't have to worry about Lizzy, neither he had to worry about Madame Red, who was already back from hospital, and Alois, Claude and other dead people were forgotten... He didn't have to worry about the situation in the Guild, either.

But he was worried.

Because no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was now dating Sebastian.

It irritated him when he's realised it.

He knew Sebastian was gay, of course he knew. And that was exactly why he was worried. He couldn't lock Sebastian somewhere or tie him up, Sebastian wasn't his pet of any kind and that was... unsettling. He had no chance to watch his every step, which meant he was afraid that Sebastian might be unfaithful. He was a handsome man, he was someone any regular bottom would appreciate. If Sebastian became tired of Ciel, he might always find another person out there and the Spectre wouldn't even know. He has never been to a bar with Sebastian, because he suspected Sebastian was visiting gay bars only, and he could easily imagine all the irritating... ukes that were clinging their eyes to the beautiful man that was supposed to belong to the Spectre only.

Last time Sebastian came to Ciel's place to have sex as usual, Ciel smelled a man's perfume that wasn't the brand Sebastian usually used. Ciel nearly vomited from just thinking of it.

Maybe they should reschedule, or maybe have sex at random times and even random _places_, so that it wouldn't become stereotypical for the raven.

It was pissing him off. He was so desperate. He's never felt like this before, had no such feelings towards anyone, and he was afraid he might lose it. Or, maybe, he might find out it was all just an illusion, that he's never had it.


	2. The Distrust

**Very sorry for it's this short!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Distrust**

A tall man dressed in black suit was walking through a corridor. He had a faint smile on his lips, and as he was walking, his shoes were making a silent sound, click, clack, click, clack, click, clack. He hasn't seen his lover for two days, so now he was happy to meet him again.

Really, Sebastian hasn't seen Ciel for two days, excluding that one official audience at the Spectre's hall. And he didn't count that event, since he couldn't possibly afford to touch his Lordship in front of others. He knew that the whole Guild was already aware of their relationship, but he still refrained from touching the young leader, because he didn't want to irritate Ciel. Even though he wanted to give Ciel as much love as he felt, he somehow was unable to. Maybe because he was too cautious around Ciel. Despite he loved Ciel, he's never felt at ease when spending time with his lover. Ciel was, after all, the most dangerous person Sebastian's ever met, and it was way too hard to tell what was Ciel thinking. Sebastian wasn't even sure if Ciel really does love him, since he's never heard the word '_love_' fall from Ciel's lips.

He was worried.

He didn't let it show on his face and behavior, but he was worried and deep inside, he was really on edge. Afraid that the next move he does might be wrong. Afraid that his lover will be displeased. Afraid that Ciel decides to break up. Afraid that the teal-haired boy doesn't really care about him. Afraid that Ciel's just acting. And... afraid he might lose his life. Sure, he lost his head and heart quite a while ago, and Ciel made it so that they were pretty close even in the Guild, but... Sebastian, he didn't trust this feeling of happiness.

Plus, the Spectre sent him on an errand, and so he was returning pretty late at night.

He hoped Ciel won't be mad.

When he raised his hand to knock, he hesitated a little, like always. He wasn't really confident when it came to Ciel, though he acted like that. Gulping, he finally knocked and waited. Some female pet opened the door, and seeing wo was it, she bowed, but then she immediately put her finger over her lips. "His Lordship is asleep, please, don't wake him up," she whispered. Sebastian nodded with a smile and entered the apartment, closing the door. "Don't worry," he whispered in response. "I will wait for however long I need to until he wakes up by himself." As she blushed at the obvious display of Sebastian's affection towards Ciel, he passed by her, his shoulders relaxing. Somehow, when he knew that Ciel is sleeping, it made him feel relieved. It was like seeing that the almighty Spectre is still a human.

Entering Ciel's bedroom, he sat down on the bed and looked at Ciel's relaxed face. Though the Spectre was really innocent like this, the image was broken because of the gun he was holding, even in his sleep. Sebastian felt his heart throb; it was kind of sad to see that Ciel is unable to feel at ease even at his own base with all the people who were loyal to him no matter what. The Shadow, Ciel's Shadow... wanted his Lordship to be happy.

Ciel's eyelids shivered and then they slowly raised, as he looked at his lover. "Sebastian," he mumbled. He sat slowly up, rubbing his eye with his fist, like a small kid. Then, his nose curled, and as Sebastian leaned in to kiss the Spectre, Ciel jerked back.

_**Click.**_

Ciel was pointing the loaded gun at Sebastian's crotch, ready to pull the trigger any second. "You reek of _his_ perfume again," he said, his voice cold and indifferent. "You dare to come here, even though you have the smell of another on you, the same smell I've smelled way too many times already. I know it's not the perfume you use, it's way too indecent, sweet, foul smell to be yours. I remember your smell, you know." He looked into Sebastian's eyes, his hand not moving a millimeter, and asked: "Who were you with before you came here?"

Sebastian was frozen stiff, kneeling on the bed and leaning on his left hand, his right hand still half-stretched out to touch, his eyes widened in surprise. "Just... an old acquaintance of mine," he cleared his throat. _Damn. That didn't sound convincing at all. What should I say to make him believe me? I don't want to lose him.  
_

Cie's foot slowly moved and found its place in the middle of Sebastian's chest. "Is that so? And why the pause?" Ciel said, his voice remaining emotionless. "I think you're lying."

A drop of cold sweat trickled down Sebastian's forehead. Even though he wasn't exactly telling the truth, he didn't cheat on Ciel. He loved the boy with all he had, and had no intention of giving up on him, nor he wanted to find somebody else. The only one who could possibly satisfy him was this gorgeous, beautiful, insanely attractive young man in front of him, no matter what Ciel might think. "I..." he said slowly, but for some reason, no more words came out, something huge was in his throat and he couldn't say anything. _Don't you see? I love you, Ciel, I love you! Do you think I'd save your life if I didn't care? If not for my love for you, I would let Claude kill you just like that... Don't you understand? _Everything this was running through his brain round and round, but couldn't find the way to his lips.

"Sebastian." Ciel's beautifully blue orbs were staring into Sebastian's red ones, and Sebastian could see the pain hiding behind that poker face clearly. "Leave. And do not come back unless I call you. I'm not going to lower your rank, but we are no longer a couple." With that, the young kicked with that foot that resided motionless on Sebastian's ribs until now. The raven fell on the ground with a thud, and though his back hurt badly, he sat up immediately. "Ciel, listen, I..." he started, but the other interrupted him: "Call me my name again and I'll honestly punish you for real, Shadow. Leave this place at once."

Clenching his teeth, Sebastian got up. "No matter what you think, I love you," he whispered and turned his back to Ciel. The young didn't call out to him as he made his way to the door, knowing that this might be the last time they see each other out of work.

Sebastian turned his back to Ciel to show him that he still trusts him as much as before. Their mutual trust wasn't really big, but they trusted - no, used to trust each other much more than the other Guild members. Though the Shadow didn't want to leave, he had no other choice; Ciel wouldn't hesitate to fulfill his threat if Sebastian disobeyed him.

Clenching his fists, he hit the wall outside the apartment and smiled bitterly when his knuckles made a small hole into it. "I'll make you trust me again, Ciel. I swear I will."


	3. The Game

**I'm really, really sorry, but I just somehow fell in love with a certain song, since it describes Ciel's and Sebastian's situation... so: since I didn't write it, the artist's the band Disturbed and the song is called just like this chapter - The Game. I'm not using the whole song, though.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Game**

The clock on the wall was ticking. Ciel had brought it there because he wanted it to break the silence; usually, he liked that sound.

Not today.

Because being able to hear it meant he's alone in his room, alone, without Sebastian. Lonely. It was way too quiet in there, and Ciel felt more and more horrible with each minute passing, with each tick of the clock. He wanted to be with Sebastian, and forget the sex, he would be fine with anything as long as they could be together. But his lover went and found someone else. He simply ripped Ciel's heart right out of his chest and found someone else.

Someone with terrible tastes in perfume at that.

Which, by the way, meant that Sebastian's new interest is not an assassin. Or at least not a close range one, since that kind of smell would give him off immediately. Ciel sighed. "Sebastian..." he gritted his teeth loudly; he felt a huge lump sit in the back of his throat. Getting up, he stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly walked to the door in the back. He didn't leave immediately, though; on his way, he stopped and using the mic, he announced that he wants his pets to come to the big room. He went there, dragging his feet like walking through a pool of thick honey. He felt so broken he didn't think he could ever recover.

_Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do, now that I have allowed you to beat me?... _

Sitting on his favorite sofa, he eyed the small group of people. They, once he entered that room, all kneeled, it was fascinating. They always acted that way around him. "Tonight," he said, and his voice didn't shake the slightest bit, as if he hadn't just died, being pierced through by an icicle that Sebastian threw at him, as if he weren't completely hollow and frozen inside, "Tonight I need one or two of you to accompany me again. You don't have to worry, I don't intend to do anything... improper." A few pairs of devoted eyes looked at him in a way that told him they would _love _ it if the Spectre went ahead and had his way with them. He, however, never did something like that and they all knew this time won't be any different.

"Oh, and you should probably know," he added, "that if you mention my Shadow's name, you will be punished. For I don't want to hear about him unless it's vital." The pets looked around at the others, their eyes meeting and exchanging information. They were like a swarm of bees, they didn't have to talk, they were thinking more or less the same way. And as strange as it might be, they never argued or fought, though they had only one thing in common: they were his Lordship's pets.

Two of them got up; they both were Japanese, a girl named Ai, that one that let Sebastian in (though Ciel didn't know about that), and a boy around the same age as Ciel himself, but the name, well... ah. Hikaru, it was Hikaru. This boy was not around Ciel as often as the others, he was rather shy, but the Spectre has examined him thoroughly. Hikaru mostly just observed and when he thought nobody is watching him, he was drawing pictures of Ciel. Funny thing was, Hikaru wasn't aware that the Spectre knows. He was not unattractive, but he was not very remarkable, either. He was wearing glasses most of the time.

As for Ai, she was just a normal girl at first sight. She had straight dark hair that ended just under her shoulders, kind eyes of somebody really caring and gentle, and always a slight, reassuring smile on her lips. She was thin and her breasts were not big at all, but she wasn't flat-chested, either. She cared about the Spectre as a sister or a friend... or a dog (though Ciel preferred to call the girls cats and the boys dogs when talking about his pets). These two were... a good company for the night. To help Ciel get through the worst part. He got up and motioned his hand to make them follow, a small, sad smile curving his lips.

_Do you think that we could play another game? Maybe I could win this time..._

* * *

"Gimme another." Sebastian was sitting at the bar, a sour scowl on his face. Not because of how the alcohol tasted. He was like that because of what happened earlier that night. He was desperately trying to get drunk, his metabolism, however, was too immune. He didn't use to drink a lot, but he could hold his liquor much better than anyone he's ever met.

Right now, he was cursing that fact to the deepest hell.

He really, really wanted to get so drunk he wouldn't be able to move. Unable to think, unable to live, unable to die. He wanted to vanish in nothingness, longed for death, wished to disappear. Right now, after a few tequilla shots and three beers, he was still more or less sober. Anyone else would be already on their way home, crawling instead of walking... and yet, he was still sitting straight, his hand didn't shake a tad when he was holding his glass, and if anything, he felt only slightly tipsy. As he took another sip of his beer - he gave up on getting drunk fast - he realised that he craves Ciel even more than before. Since he suddenly couldn't have him, he decided he'll make Ciel his own. His own to that extent Ciel won't ever belong to anybody else, that he'll be intoxicated by Sebastian and will never ever be able to leave the raven.

_I kind of like the misery you put me through, darling, you can trust me completely... If you even try to look the other way, I think that I could kill this time..._

"Sebby!" he heard a voice and gritted his teeth, growling lowly. He turned his head to face the person who came to sit nest to him, and well, if looks could kill... The redhead grabbed Sebastian's arm and yanked him closer, nearly causing himself - not Sebastian - to fall off his chair.

"Idiot." Sebastian's voice was cold. "And don't you fucking cling to me! It's your damn fault that he broke up with me!" he hissed and squeezed the ginger's under the chin. "I swear, weren't you William's boyfriend, I would have already killed you."

"Ooh, you shouldn't be talking like that. Killing me would make you a criminal," the man chuckled despite he still had Sebastian's fingers in a death-grip around his throat, and he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Sebastian slowly loosened his grip and smirked: "That would only add to the pile of all those crimes I've already committed. And killing you, Grell, wouldn't be a crime, it would make the world a better place."

"Oh, how cold!" Grell pouted and hugged Sebastian's arm again. The raven's whole body tensed, as he resisted hard the urge to break this bastard's neck. "You reek."

"But I picked this perfume because of you," the ginger's green eyes gleamed and he nosed Sebastian's shirt.

The assassin gritted his teeth again and reached for his phone to his pocket. "That's it. I'm calling William."

Grell didn't let go of Sebastian, but he became visibly nervous. "Why do you have his number, Sebby? Is he into you?"

"And would you be surprised if he were? I mean, who isn't? Look at yourself," Sebastian growled. "But no, he's not two-timing you, which is really admirable, by the way. I have his number because you are a moron," he added and looking at his mobile screen, he dialed the number under _William T. Spears_. "Do you even realize how many times I called him to save you from some kind of a bad situation?" he added, bringing the phone to his ear.

_"Why are you calling me now, you filthy demon?" _Will picked up the call almost immediately, it seemed like he was still awake, probably working, doing paperwork or something like that - it was nothing unusual for him to do.

"Come to the usual place and get your drunk clingy monkey off me, it's annoying. You should be glad it's my arm he's hugging. Tonight, I don't feel like saving anyone."

_"Have you been drinking?"_

"I'm trying to get drunk, but I'm failing miserably, thanks for asking. Just come and fucking get him."

_"I understand. I'll be there right away... You are welcome," _he didn't forget to put a thorn to the end of their short conversation.

"So are you," Sebastian retorted. Both he and Will knew that if Sebastian wanted, he'd already have used Grell as a you-know-what and then dumped him, because he in fact had no real interest in that guy. Grell did have kind of feminine and not really unattractive body, but that was all there was good about him. At least, from Sebastian's point of view. The raven never understood what did William like about Grell, and he didn't question it. But he disliked Grell.

He didn't really like Will, either. William was a policeman, and before Grell appeared, Sebastian met William only a few times while he was running for it and this guy was nearly breathing on his back. And after some occasions like that, Sebastian went to his favorite bar and met this redhead. At the beginning, he was kind of interested, but it was only until Grell opened his mouth to say something. Sebastian was never into stupid people, and so he didn't even try to actually talk to the ginger. And later that night, when he was returning home, he noticed that this idiot was about to get violated, and since he was in a good mood, he saved Grell without actually wanting anything as a reward. That was when he got Will's number; Grell was so drunk that he was unable to make the call, and so Sebastian took his phone and dialed _My Sweetheart_. After William appeared, they nearly attacked each other, weren't Grell - thankfully, for once - getting in the way.

That was a long time ago and Sebastian and Grell kept running into each other for some reason. Part of the time, Sebastian thought it was fun, he always teased Will that he might steal Grell away from him, but... four or six weeks after that, he fell in love with Ciel through the TV screen. And suddenly, Grell became more annoying than ever. Sebastian had a hard time avoiding him, but he managed once he found out about Ciel being the Spectre and had other business than hanging out in bars.

Such as making Ciel cry. He loved it when Ciel, eyes full of tears, begged for more, hugging him and trailing his fingernails down his back so hard that he nearly caused his Shadow to bleed. However, despite how he was before and during sex, every time after they were done, he started acting strange, he always scooted away to the side of bed and quickly went to have a shower (never letting Sebastian in by the way), then he came back already dressed and laid down as close to the edge as possible, while he didn't allow Sebastian to touch. And the raven didn't understand why.

_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you, though I see you weeping so sweetly..._

Gosh, this was so infuriating! Sebastian craved Ciel, craved his voice, his touch, his kisses, his smell. As this thought appeared on his mind, he smiled bitterly. That time, Ciel said: _"I remember your smell, you know..." _And despite what he said after that, it made Sebastian's heart flutter in his chest.

Glaring, he looked at Grell, who was at the moment half asleep, still embracing Sebastian's arm. It was because of this fucker and his disgusting perfume that Ciel thought Sebastian is cheating on him. Sebastian's love, however, was sincere. He wanted to devour Ciel, to have the gorgeous boy for himself only. But he couldn't and he was furious. His hands were itching to grab that idiot's throat and squeeze so hard that Grell'd die before even noticing that something's off... But, that was not possible. They were in public and he'd already called William.

"I shouldn't have gone with you back then," he sighed heavily.

"You two were together somewhere?" a voice came from behind and Sebastian exhaled in sudden relief. Finally, William arrived.

"Yeah, he went with me to help me with a ring choice," Sebastian nodded. "Hi, Will."

"You didn't pick the ones I chose anyway," Grell opened his eyes and let go of Sebastian's elbow reluctantly. "Hi, Will, my one and only love," he added and leaped to his boyfriend. William narrowed his eyes. "I told you to not use this disgusting fragrance," he said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at Sebastian. "I hate to owe you anything, since I know about your background."

"You're not anywhere near close to know everything." Sebastian took another sip of his beer. "But if you hate it that much, I can relieve you of that burden." He turned his face towards William and his red eyes were dark and emotionless. "If you ever stumble upon any investigation concerning Ciel Phantomhive, let me know."

"Why?"

"He is connected with something important and I'm supposed to protect him, so I'm using any means necessary."

"Who asked you to protect him?" William cocked his eyebrow.

"Like I'd ever tell you the name of my client, William. Anyway, just let me know if you notice something."

"Alright, you have my word. Come on, Grell, we are leaving. And you are going to wash this foul smell off you."

"But whyyyy?" Grell pouted, but he really got ready to leave. William looked at him and his gaze somehow softened, as he helped Grell to stand upright. "Because it doesn't suit you," he gave Grell a small smile. He looked at the raven and nodded a goodbye, then he slowly left, his boyfriend hanging on his shoulder like a wet rag.

Sebastian's thoughts strayed off to Ciel again. He narrowed his eyes, downed his beer, quickly paid for what he drank that evening and then he left. The night was chilly outside the bar, and as he was slowly walking home, he knew he should do something either about Ciel, or his love.

Suddenly, something appeared on his mind.

_I think that you might have to take another taste... A little bit of hell this time..._

He changed his route and went through the darkest shadows to go to where someone named Undertaker lived.


	4. The Trap

**Koroshi-ya is supposed to mean an assassin or a killer (according to Google, so I don't know if it's correct, so if I'm wrong and you know it, let me know, please). I used it as a replacement for "Shitsuji-kun", you see.  
**

**Sorry for it's this short, I felt bad for leaving you hanging, so I'm moving you on a higher place on the cliff. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Trap**

"And why do you think I should help you?" Undertaker was writing something and didn't even look up when Sebastian came.

"I haven't said anything yet," the raven shook his head.

"People like you only come to me when they need something. You've quarreled with your lover, haven't you. His Lordship probably dumped you and the first thing you could think of was to come here and bother me."

"How do you even know who my lover is?" Sebastian growled. Now, finally, Undertaker looked up. "Don't flatter yourself, Koroshiya-kun. I know who dragged the Spectre into a relationship, I don't care about you the slightest bit. Unless you happen to be amusing, of course."

Sebastian scowled. He knew that dealing with Undertaker was difficult, but he couldn't help it, this man was probably the only one who could help. "Listen," he said. "You are also a part of the Guild. Your code name, or rather, your title is the Undertaker, you are well aware I know that," he continued, and before Undertaker answered to that, Sebastian finished: "I think it's important to make the boss feel happy and satisfied, don't you agree?"

Undertaker looked up again: "Possibly. But he dumped you, _né_? 'Cause you cheated." He didn't talk about Sebastian's notice that the Shadow holds strings their ends might be even Undertaker unable to se. However, Sebastian knew that this person is smart enough to make sure nobody could throw him off of his position.

"I. _Didn't. **Cheat!**_" Sebastian slammed his fist on the desk Undertaker was working at. Coincidentally, it was not exactly a desk, it was a coffin put ona workbench so that it would be of a comfortable height. "I didn't cheat... he thinks I did, but I would never lay my hands on anybody but him. I mean, not in _that _way. He thinks I cheated because he smelled Grell's perfume on me," he sighed, falling down on a chair and burying his face in his hands.

"So basically," Undertaker pushed the writing away, leaning on his elbows, "you're telling me that you two broke up because my idiotic cousin was all clingy with the wrong person."

"Basically, yeah. Though I can't say I knew that Grell's your cousin," the raven glanced at Undertaker's face, then nodded.

Undertaker moved back with his chair and put his feet on the coffin, rocking back and forth a couple of times. "You see, Koroshiya-kun, I've got two options now," he paused in the middle of another move, "Either I can help you and ta-da, happy end..." he straightened up his legs, making the chair tilt to the back, "or I can leave it and just watch what happens with the two of you."

"I'm sure that if you'll help me, you can think of something... _amusing_... and I'll be your playmate for once." Sebastian folded his arms on his chest. Right when Undertaker was about to say something in response, the phone in Sebastian's pocket rang. "Ah, sorry," the assassin said and looked at the screen. A creepy smile spreaded across his face before he cleared his throat and picked up. "Yes, your Lordship? How may I be of assistance?" he said, his voice smooth and sleek like the finest silk, not a hint of the amount of alcohol he drank that night, not even a suggestion of what he felt towards the Spectre.

"Yes. Yes. Understood. Yes, sir. Without fail. It shall be done by your order. I think tomorrow I'll be ready to report. Yes. Goodbye, sir, I wish you a nice night." Sebastian pressed the red button and sighed. "Well, I'm off. What's your answer, then?"

"Go, go. I'll think of something useful, don't worry," the gray-haired man giggled and waved his hand with long black fingernails. Sebastian felt a weird chill run down his spine when this reminded him of Grell for some reason. "Bye-bye," he heard before he shut the door and left the store and its weird owner behind. His duty called.

* * *

"FOR _FUCK'S_ SAKE!" Ciel threw his phone against the wall so hard it shattered into pieces. "His voice wasn't any different! He didn't sound..." the Spectre took a deep breath before he kicked the wall hard enough to hurt, "... didn't sound bothered at all..." He turned around to the sandbag that was hanging there, an started punching it. "Not. At. All. Fuck. Him. And. His. Attitude."

He took a breath and exhaled again, then he went to fix his phone. "I'm so gonna show him that he was playing with fire," he was muttering while putting the pieces together. It was not an expensive phone, it was that old type that would survive anything, and so when he switched it on, it worked without problems. "You're going to regret everything over and over, Shadow," Ciel breathed and dialed Undertaker's number.


End file.
